Time Loop
by Ferren Redgrave
Summary: Seto has a strange feeling something is missing. He can't explain what it is but when a strange new student appears to him with a warning about the upcoming tournament, will he take it seriously? Or don't pay it any heed?  Puppyshipping.


**Chapter One: Do you find it precious?**

Yami sat in his seat beside Yugi. He glanced over to Seto and smirked. "So I saw on the news that you are hosting another dueling tournament. Are you that pissed over your defeat?" the tri-haired teen asked.

Seto glanced at him from the computer screen of his laptop. "No. Defeating you isn't the only reason I'm holding a tournament. "

Yami blinked. "Oh? But it's part of the reason?"

"It's part of it" Seto admitted as he glanced away growling in annoyance. "Are you done asking questions? I'm very busy."

Yami chuckled. "It's rather funny that you are so easy to piss off but yes, I'm not asking questions. "

Seto just let out a grunt and went back to typing on his lap top.

Yugi tugged on Yami's sleeve. "We still have time before our first class start. Let's go get some breakfast."

Yami blinked and nodded. "Alright" he told his younger twin brother. The two left the classroom leaving Seto alone.

Seto always arrived in the classroom an hour before classes started for the day. It gave him quite time to work on different projects for his company. After all, he is the CEO of a mega company and peace is hard to come by.

Lately Seto had trouble focusing on things and he found himself staring off into space. It was so unlike him, but the past month he felt like something was missing. Kaiba shook the thoughts from his mind and went back to work. He didn't have time to dwell on insignificant thoughts.

Soon an hour passed and the classroom was full of students ready to start their first class. Yami and Yugi had returned to their seats with full tummies.

"Those eggs were amazing" said Yugi with a happy tone.

"They were alright" Yami paused. "But a certain someone ate all the bacon before I had a piece." He said flicking Yugi's forehead.

Yugi let out a small meek noise and pouted. "But bacon is good."

"I wouldn't know. I didn't get any" Yami retorted.

Yugi pouted "I could make you some when we get home."

Seto over heard the two and couldn't help but roll his eyes. The feeling was back. The feeling of something was missing. The brunette glanced at the empty desk beside him. Someone used to be there but Seto couldn't remember who it was.

Just then the teacher walked in and sat his bag down on his desk. "Good morning class." He said with a cheerful tone. "Before we take our quiz, I have a bit of a surprise for you all."

The class began to quite down and looked at the teacher with curious faces.

The teacher moved to the blackboard. "I'm glad I caught your attention." He began to write a name on the board. "Today a new student will be joining our class. He is a transfer student all the way from overseas. You may come in now!" he called into the hallway.

The door slid open and walked in a decently tall young man with brown eyes and blonde hair. Soon the class began to chatter.

"Alright, calm down!" the teacher yelled clapping his hands together. He glanced at the new student. "Why not introduce yourself?"

The brown eye boy looked at his teacher through his blonde bangs and then at the students. "My name is Katsuya Jonouchi. Just call me Jou"

The students glanced at each other and then began to chatter again.

Seto was looking away uninterested until he noticed that Jou was staring right at him and the both of them locking eyes with each other.

"You can sit beside Mr. Kaiba in the back row." The teacher said as he grabs the pile of quizzes.

Jou walked to his seat and sat down. He was still looking at Seto for a moment longer before looking away.

Seto frowned not liking the blonde at all.

"Is your life precious? " Jou asked Seto in a whisper.

Seto looked at the blonde taken back by the sudden question."What?"

"Your life. Do you find it precious? "

Seto frowned and didn't answer.

"If you value your life and the life of your younger brother, you will not go through with the tournament." Jou whispered.

Seto glared at Jou and got up gathering his things. He walked out of the room calmly. "Staff meeting" he told the teacher.

The teacher didn't question it.

Seto had left the school grounds and headed to the mansion. He found his home office the most comfortable place to work.

_**Your life. Do you find it precious? **_

Jou's words ran through Seto's head. What did a stranger know about him? A transfer student from overseas shouldn't get under his skin at all. What was with that kid? Seto felt the feeling of deja'vu but then again. He didn't believe in such things.


End file.
